Conventionally, a positional relationship between a FOUP (Front Opening Unified Pod) and a load port of an EFEM (Equipment Front End Module) is defined by a SEMI (Semiconductor Equipment and Materials International) standard. However, a gap is formed between the FOUP and the load port due to a dimension error in processing the FOUP. Then, when a lid of the FOUP is opened, outside air intrudes from this gap, and an inside of the FOUP may be contaminated by dust in the outside air. Since such contamination causes a defect of a substrate stored in the FOUP, a dust intrusion evaluation which evaluates how much dust intrudes into the FOUP when the lid of the FOUP opened is performed at the time of introducing a facility.
However, in the conventional dust intrusion evaluation, an environment around the FOUP cannot be controlled. Because of this, environmental conditions are different every time the evaluation is performed, and it is difficult to perform a highly reliable evaluation. Further, it is neither possible to perform the evaluation on a plurality of load ports under the same environmental conditions nor to perform the evaluation under the same environmental conditions as those in a clean room utilized by the FOUP.